


L'autre Londres

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1889, Gen, Mentions of drugs, after Weston School arc, mentions of paedophilia, mentions of prositutions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le frère du Préfet de Violet Wolf se marie. Avant qu'il ne devienne un homme honnête, ses amis et lui décident de passer une nuit dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Ils entraînent Cheslock avec eux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : Après l'arc du Weston Collège.
> 
> Rating : T (mentions de drogues, prostitution et pédophilie)
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout à Yana Toboso encore une fois

Quand les amis de son frère l'avaient invité à venir avec eux, Cheslock avait accepté d'un air bravache. Il était le préfet de Violet Wolf. L'étrange et la peur, ça le connaissait. Il était également sorti vivant des évènements qui avaient eu lieu durant le thé de minuit. Après ça, il n'avait donc rien à craindre des bas-fonds de la ville.

Quelle erreur, se dit-il en marchant dans une rue sombre et crasseuse. Il n'aurait jamais osé se promener seul dans ce genre de rue et peut-être était-il paranoïaque mais même si la rue semblait déserte, il sentait des regards envieux et menaçants posés sur lui.

Son frère et ses amis étaient bien plus à l'aise que lui. L'alcool qu'ils avaient commencé à ingurgité au début de la soirée devait faire son office. Cheslock avait également l'impression que ce n'était pas leur première visite en ces lieux. Si l'adolescent marchait le plus silencieusement possible, son frère et ses amis parlaient bruyamment et l'écho de leur rire résonnait longtemps dans les rues qu'ils parcouraient. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux se rendait compte du malaise de Cheslock ou de son air effrayé, il s'empressait de le rapporter aux autres et pendant un instant, les rires devenaient encore plus forts tandis que l'adolescent reprenait son air bravache. Il était le préfet de Violet Wolf. Il avait survécu au thé de minuit. L'étrange et la peur, ça le connaissait.

Cheslock fut presque déçu en entrant dans la fumerie d'opium où ils devaient passer le reste de la soirée. Tout avait l'air tellement normal. L'endroit était tout aussi luxueux que n'importe quel hôtel particulier des beaux quartiers de la ville. Seuls les serviteurs asiatiques aux costumes exotiques sortaient réellement de l'ordinaire.

On leur proposa un salon privé comme d'habitude, crut entendre Cheslock mais son frère déclina cette proposition. Pour sa dernière nuit de liberté, ils iraient dans la salle commune et tout le monde fêterait son mariage prochain avec eux.

Nouvelle surprise pour Cheslock en arrivant dans la dite salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup plus de nobles qu'il ne s'y attendait. Les volutes de fumée bleue l'empêchaient d'identifier clairement les visages de ceux qui se trouvaient là mais il aurait pourtant juré connaître plus de la moitié de la salle. Ces gens étaient des amis de sa famille, des parents d'élèves du Weston College aperçus le 4 juin…

Trop occupé à observer les alentours, Cheslock sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller contre lui peu après qu'il se soit assis et il rougit en voyant la tenue indécente de la femme qui s'était pressée contre lui. Elle lui proposa ensuite une longue pipe bleue et verte avec un sourire séducteur. Il rougit un peu plus, ne sachant que faire.

Tout ceci fit la joie de son frère et de ses amis. Leurs rires furent si bruyants qu'ils attirèrent l'attention du groupe qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Les membres de ce groupe comprirent rapidement la situation et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Cheslock baissa la tête. Les éclats de rire redoublèrent.

La chinoise, toujours collée contre lui, décida de prendre les choses en mains. D'un geste lascif, elle leva le bras et son doigt s'inséra doucement entre ses lèvres. L'instant suivant, ce n'était plus les doigts fins de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans sa bouche mais le tuyau de la longue pipe qu'elle tenait dans son autre main.

Cheslock aspira… Toussa.

Des rires à nouveau mais ils étaient moins moqueurs. Son plus proche voisin lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en guise de félicitation et plusieurs membres des deux groupes y allèrent ensuite de leur conseil pour bien fumer.

« Maintenant passons aux femmes ! » s'exclama soudain un membre du deuxième groupe qui émit un rire gras après cette intervention.

Le sujet était important et tout le monde semblait impatient d'éduquer Cheslock à ce propos. Peu importe le groupe auquel la personne appartenait initialement d'ailleurs. Pour le bien du petit, il fut donc décider de faire cause commune et les deux groupes ne firent rapidement plus qu'un.

« Ne t'approche pas de cet homme, lui glissa soudain son frère en lui montrant discrètement du regard un homme proche de la quarantaine qui appartenait au groupe qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi ? »

De toux ceux qui les avaient maintenant rejoints, c'était pourtant celui qui lui paraissait le plus abordable. Il riait beaucoup, comme tous les autres, mais moins bruyamment. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi enivré. Il semblait attentif à tout ce qu'on lui disait tout en contribuant à la conversation avec calme et intelligence. Il se comportait aussi comme un gentleman avec les femmes qui les servaient et il ne tirait que rarement sur la pipe d'opium qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » répondit son frère.

Les conversations reprirent. On passa des femmes au mariage puis au prochain Bal de la Reine. Cheslock ne suivait pas toujours très bien la conversation et n'y participait guère mais parfois, l'homme contre lequel l'avait mis en garde son frère s'adressait directement à lui et l'intégrait de nouveau aux discussions qui avaient lieu.

Tout d'un coup, cependant, cet homme se leva sans que personne ne comprenne de suite pourquoi et il s'éloigna du groupe à grand pas.

« Lau voudrait-il me cacher certaines de ses merveilles ?

-Monsieur, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment intime avec mon jeune maître pour vous permettre un geste de ce genre. »

Cheslock se figea en entendant cette phrase. Il connaissait cette voix.

L'adolescent tourna la tête tout comme l'avait fait la majorité de leur groupe en entendant la réponse dédaigneuse.

Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant le groupe qui se tenait debout au milieu de la salle commune. Il avait reconnu la voix du majordome après tout.

L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, se tenait devant celui contre lequel son frère l'avait mis en garde. Il avait le bras tendu sur le côté pour l'empêcher de toucher l'enfant, portant haut de forme bleu nuit et dont les épaules étaient ceintes d'une lourde cape de la même couleur, qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une jeune chinoise à l'air effrayé semblait également faire partie de ce groupe pour le moins pittoresques

Les paroles du majordome n'eurent pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet sur le membre de leur groupe qui haussa les épaules. Il tenta ensuite de dépasser l'autre adulte tout en allongeant le bras, sans doute pour attraper l'enfant qui se trouvait là.

La seconde suivante, le majordome fut derrière lui, maintenant ses bras croisés dans son dos. L'homme tenta bien de se libérer mais la poigne du majordome ne fit que se resserrer.

« J'ose espérer que vous me pardonner un acte aussi indigne de…

-Ferme-la et lâche-moi tout de suite, chien ! »

La phrase fit sourire le majordome mais il ne lâcha pas le gentilhomme. Il se contenta de regarder l'enfant comme s'il attendait un ordre de sa part. Cheslock savait que c'était bel et bien le cas. Le signe de tête fut si discret que Cheslock faillit le manquer. Leur compagnon fut aussitôt relâché et le majordome alla reprendre sa place au côté de son maître.

« Lau va en entendre parler. Vous ne ferez pas long feu ici tous les deux, les menaça d'une voix glacée l'homme tandis qu'il frottait ses deux poignets maltraités. Réglons ça tout de suite en fait, ajouta-t-il très vite. Va chercher Lau. » ordonna-t-il à la jeune chinoise qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle jeta juste un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant. L'homme lui faisait peur, cela se voyait au regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui, mais la peur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ne faisait que pâle figure quand on la comparait à celle qui se trouvait dans le regard qu'elle était en train de poser sur l'enfant au haut-de-forme bleu.

Elle resta immobile, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'au moment où le bout de la canne que l'enfant avait à la main commença à frapper le sol en une cadence rapide et régulière. Elle s'inclina alors devant lui puis disparut en courant.

Ce comportement déconcerta le gentilhomme pendant un bref instant mais il se reprit vite. Il était sûr de son bon droit apparemment. N'était-il pas le plus riche associé du maître des lieux après tout ? Que pouvez donc faire un simple gamin contre lui ?

« Tu es un très joli garçon. » dit-il en tendant le bras.

Plusieurs membres du groupe auquel appartenait Cheslock parurent soudain mal à l'aise. On s'entreregarda d'un air gêné. Peut-être devaient-ils intervenir ?

Le préfet de Violet Wolf continua d'observer les deux hommes et l'enfant. Le manque de réaction du majordome l'étonnait quelque peu ainsi que le non recul de l'enfant quand la main du gentilhomme lui avait effleuré la joue. Il s'était contenté de le toiser ce qui n'avait eu que pour seul effet de l'amuser.

« Un petit sauvage… »

Pourquoi le majordome n'intervenait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas normal.

« Il va falloir être sage quand Lau te donnera à moi…

-Sébastian.

-Yes, my Lord. »

Nul ne vit le majordome bouger. D'un coup, il fut de nouveau derrière l'autre adulte, lui bloquant les deux bras derrière le dos d'une seule main tandis que l'autre se posait sur son épaule. D'une simple pression, il obligea l'autre homme à s'agenouiller.

« Je crois que vous devez des excuses à mon maître, monsieur.

-Lau vous tuera tous les deux. »

L'enfant sourit.

« Je ne pense pas monsieur Wendell.

-Comment…

-Je n'ai pas terminé monsieur Wendell. »

L'enfant fit un pas en avant tandis que le majordome obligeait l'homme à se baisser encore un peu plus.

« Je pense que Lau vous accorde moins d'importance que vous ne le pensez et que s'il y trouve un avantage, vous pourriez disparaître pendant un temps ou peut-être même indéfiniment…

-Je suis un fidèle sujet de sa Majesté. Aux Indes,…

-Sa Majesté n'apprécie guère les hommes qui passent une partie de leurs nuits avec de jeunes garçons, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Qui es-tu sale mioche !? »

La main posée sur son épaule la serra un peu plus.

« Je vous prierai de vous adresser plus poliment à mon maître.

-La… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un grognement douloureux.

« Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis. Je ne peux, hélas, pas en dire de même vous concernant. J'entends beaucoup votre nom ces derniers temps monsieur Wendell. Mais je trouve cependant curieux que quelqu'un qui ait décidé d'investir autant d'argent dans le monde de l'ombre n'en connaisse pas les règles. »

L'enfant s'approcha encore un peu plus pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Comment pouvez-vous jouer si vous ne connaissez pas les règles, monsieur Wendell ? »

L'enfant s'éloigna. Cheslock restait fasciné par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Etait-ce vraiment le cousin de Midford ?

Dans la salle, de multiples murmures avaient commencé à se propager. Un nom, un titre, était sur toutes les lèvres mais personne n'osait encore le prononcer clairement.

« Monsieur le Comte ! Vous ici ! Quelle surprise ! »

L'enfant se retourna. Un asiatique aux riches vêtements de soie venait d'apparaître. Une jeune femme, de la même ethnie que lui, le suivait de près, très près.

« Te voilà enfin Lau. »

L'air exaspéré venait de réapparaitre sur les traits de l'enfant auquel on venait de donner le titre de Comte.

« Pardonnez mon retard, monsieur le Comte. Je vous assure qu'une telle chose ne se reproduira plus. »

Le Comte n'eut pas l'air de croire un seul mot de ses excuses.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé de quoi vous occuper en m'attendant, monsieur le Comte.

-Tu devrais un peu mieux éduquer tes gens.

-Je ne saurais être responsable du comportement de mes clients, mon cher Comte.

-Même lorsqu'ils investissent autant dans tes affaires ? »

Le chinois s'inclina.

« Je n'ai jamais pu vous cacher quoi que ce soit, monsieur le Comte. »

L'enfant recommença à taper le sol avec sa canne.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de tes clients, Lau.

-Un sujet pourtant éminemment intéressant… »

Il s'inclina de nouveau.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur le Comte. »

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Lâche ça, Sébastian. » ordonna l'enfant avant de le suivre.

Le majordome obéit et suivit son maître. Le trio, et la chinoise qui accompagnait toujours le maître des lieux, disparurent de la grande salle mais leur départ ne tira pas Cheslock de ses pensées.

Il était le préfet de Violet Wolf. Il avait survécu au thé de minuit. Il avait déjà vu le cousin de Midford en action… Non ! Pas le cousin de Midford. Le Comte Phantomhive. Cette nuit-là, Midford avait fait la distinction.

Qui était donc cet enfant ? Il l'avait tout de même côtoyé pendant un long moment au Weston College mais l'enfant qu'il venait d'avoir sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec l'élève souriant qu'il avait connu à l'école. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait réussi à confondre Maurice Cole car il ne supportait pas l'injustice de sa conduite. Ce n'était pas non plus celui qui avait réussi à mener la Blue House à la victoire lors du tournoi de cricket. Son esprit marqua alors un arrêt à cette pensée. La victoire de Sapphire Owl avait été un véritable miracle mais il y avait eu un début de scandale à cause des méthodes employées par la Blue House au début du match. Et si…

« Mais qui est donc ce gamin ? » s'exclama alors Wendell qui venait tout juste de regagner sa place.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre, une jeune chinoise fit irruption à leur table.

« J'ai un message pour monsieur Wendell de la part de mon maître.

-Parle.

-Êtes-vous certain que… »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du groupe.

« Parle.

-Bien monsieur. »

Elle s'inclina profondément puis se redressa.

« Mon maître vous est particulièrement reconnaissant pour les bienfaits que vous avez bien voulu lui accorder mais il tient à vous dire que si votre conduite inconsidérée vous attire l'antagonisme du chien de garde, toute affaire conclue entre vous sera immédiatement rompue. »

Le chien de garde. Voilà. Le nom avait été dit.

« Est-ce là tout ce que Lau a à me dire ? demanda Wendell.

-Il m'a aussi demandé de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. »

La chinoise disparut sur ses mots et la salle explosa en un concert de commentaires oscillant entre enthousiasme, surprise et peur. Pensez donc ! Peu avait l'occasion de voir le Chien de Garde de la Reine de ce côté de ce monde.

« Le chien n'est vraiment qu'un gamin.

-Un gamin qui a tué Jack !

-On dit que Scotland Yard n'arriverait à rien sans lui.

-Ça reste quand même un gamin.

-Répète ça devant lui et son majordome se chargera de toi.

-On dit qu'une famille de la mafia italienne s'est est prise à lui et qu'il les a tous fait tué en représailles.

-Comme si un gamin en culotte courte pouvait prendre une décision pareille.

-Mais c'est un Phantomhive !

-Il a quel âge au fait ?

-Dix ans.

-Quinze.

-Treize, je crois.

-Mais non, il a douze ans. »

La cacophonie continua ainsi pendant un long moment.

Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule du frère de Cheslock.

« Voir le Chien de Garde ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour ta dernière nuit.

-C'est la première fois que vous le voyez ? » demanda le préfet de Violet Wolf.

Son frère et ses amis lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« Tu es au courant de son existence… »

Cheslock ne devait absolument pas parler de ce qui s'était passé au Weston College. On le lui avait fait promettre sur l'honneur de sa famille.

« J'ai entendu le nom. Une fois. Au collège.

-Depuis quand parle-t-on du Chien de Garde au Weston College ?

-J'ai juste entendu le terme, se défendit Cheslock. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait. »

C'était vrai. Clayton avait bien, un jour, posé la question à Midford mais le nouveau préfet de Green Lion leur avait dit que c'était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ciel était le Chien de Garde de la Reine. On ne parlait pas de ce que faisait le Chien de Garde de la Reine.

« Je ne sais pas non plus et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on me le dise, déclara alors Wendell

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? » s'étonna alors quelqu'un, un homme blond arborant une queue de cheval.

L'homme qui venait de parler tira une longue bouffée d'opium avant de poursuivre.

« J'avoue que cette méconnaissance me fait hésiter à poursuivre un éventuel partenariat avec vous.

-Je vous répondrai alors qu'un homme qui a peur d'un enfant ne saurait être un bon partenaire en affaire.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord sur une chose, tous les deux. Nous ne ferons pas de bons associés. »

La réponse surprit Wendell.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Le ton se fit dédaigneux.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin. »

Le commentaire fut accueilli par un regard indulgent.

« Vous ne pourrez continuer vos affaires ici si vous continuez de penser que Ciel est un enfant normal. »

Cheslock se retint à grand peine d'acquiescer. Un instant ! Il venait de l'appeler Ciel. Cet homme le connaissait-il personnellement ?

Mais le préfet de Violet Wolf n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à l'homme qui semblait connaître le cousin de Midford car ce dernier était en train de parler à voix basse à l'une des jeunes chinoises qui les servait. La jeune femme se retira en silence et quelques instants plus tard, un majordome entièrement vêtu de noir se tenait prêt de leur table.

« Sébastian, le salua l'homme blond avec un sourire.

-Monsieur. » répondit le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

Wendell faillit intervenir mais son voisin posa la main sur son bras et lui enjoignit du regard de rester silencieux. Le mouvement attira l'attention du majordome mais il la reporta bien vite sur l'homme blond.

« Le jeune maître n'apprécie guère les jeux dont il est certain d'être le vainqueur, monsieur.

-Même en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

-J'ai bien peur que cette raison soit insuffisante pour mon jeune maître. »

En guise de réponse, l'homme blond lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui. Le majordome obéit et tandis que l'homme lui parlait à l'oreille, son regard détailla chaque membre du groupe. Cheslock frissonna au moment où son regard se posa sur lui et un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine en voyant le majordome sourire à sa vue.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit Sébastian en se redressant après sa discussion avec l'homme à la queue de cheval.

Le majordome disparut en silence.

« Tous les gens avec qui je traite connaisse donc cet enfant ? dit Wendell d'un ton impatient.

-Tous ceux des bas-fonds ? Certainement, répondit l'homme à la queue de cheval.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant. » répéta Wendell.

Mais cette fois-ci, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

« Klaus ? »

Le groupe entier se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix enfantine. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu le Chien de Garde d'aussi près.

L'enfant parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Cheslock baissa la tête en sentant l'unique œil bleu de Ciel Phantomhive se poser sur lui. Aucun signe de reconnaissance n'apparut sur le visage du jeune comte mais quand Cheslock releva les yeux, il vit Ciel regarder son majordome d'un air énervé tandis que ce dernier affichait un air amusé. Ciel haussa les épaules et s'adressa à l'homme à la queue de cheval.

« Sébastian m'a appris que vous aviez un nouveau jeu pour moi.

-Un jouet et non un jeu. » répondit Klaus.

Ce fut rapide et le mouvement échappa à la majorité des gens présents mais l'œil bleu s'était brièvement posé sur Wendell.

Ciel soupira.

« Le but premier d'un jeu ou d'un jouet est d'amuser son propriétaire. J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas le cas avec celui-là, Klaus.

-Parfois, on a besoin d'une partie ennuyeuse avant de revenir à quelque chose de plus trépidant. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Bien, Klaus. »

Ciel regarda son majordome.

« Le huit au soir est libre, monsieur. »

L'enfant se tourna vers Klaus.

« Toi et tes amis, vous serez donc les bienvenus, au manoir, à cette date. Arrange-toi avec Sébastian pour le reste. »

Klaus inclina la tête.

L'œil bleu parcourut de nouveau l'assemblée du regard. Pendant un bref instant, Cheslock crut que Ciel allait lui adresser la parole mais le regard de l'enfant s'arrêta finalement sur son frère.

« Je vous offre toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté à mademoiselle Eastwood mais sa Majesté m'a souvent parlé de sa beauté et de sa bonté. »

Le frère de Cheslock inclina la tête pour remercier le jeune comte.

« Messieurs. » fit ensuite l'enfant en inclinant la tête.

Il regarda ensuite Klaus.

« N'oublie pas mon jeu.

-Je n'oserai commettre une telle erreur. »

Ciel sourit.

« Sébastian. » appela-t-il.

Le majordome s'inclina et fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer son maître puis il le suivit après une brève révérence à l'adresse de l'ensemble de la table.

Le silence dura un long moment après le départ du Chien et de son majordome. On regardait Klaus en attendant une réaction de sa part. Un mot. Une phrase. N'importe quoi. L'homme à la queue de cheval se contentait de sourire tout en tirant sur sa pipe d'opium. Au bout d'un moment, il finit même par se lever. Tout le monde le regarda avec un air surpris.

« Je suis un vieil homme, dit-il en guise d'excuse. Il est temps d'aller me reposer. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Wendell.

« Nous avons encore quelques affaires à régler, il me semble. Demain ? En début d'après-midi ? Chez votre oncle ? »

Wendell ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Ce sera parfait. Mon oncle est absent pendant tout l'après-midi et ne reviendra que pour diner. »

Klaus sourit.

« Je sais. »

L'homme à la queue de cheval salua ensuite le reste du groupe.

« Comment… »

Le sourire de l'autre homme s'élargit.

« Un petit enfant me l'a dit. »

Klaus s'en alla tandis que Wendell s'assit à nouveau. Il affichait maintenant un air abasourdis.

« Je suis surveillé. » dit-il à voix basse, troublé.

Il se reprit rapidement.

« Qui est cet enfant bon sang ! »

Les autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Wendell se tourna ensuite vers son voisin.

« C'est toi qui m'a présenté Lau !

-Je ne sais que ce que tout le monde sait déjà, se défendit-il.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que la Couronne a toujours su qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à la criminalité alors elle a désigné quelqu'un, qu'on a fini par surnommer le Chien de Garde, pour contrôler les bas-fonds.

-Comment peut-il faire une chose pareille ?

-Je ne sais pas. Chantage. Menace. Meurtre… On dit souvent qu'il a tout pouvoir ici et qu'il ne rend des comptes qu'à la Reine.

-Je croyais que la Reine ne faisait que lui donner des affaires que personne ne pouvait résoudre. » intervint Cheslock.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre avec ce qui s'était passé au Weston College mais après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Non, il ne pouvait croire que le cousin de Midford était capable de faire des choses pareilles.

Après cette phrase, son frère le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait subitement de pousser à côté de la première.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

Cheslock était sur le point de répondre mais…

« Et ne dis pas que tu as appris ça au collège !

-Un de mes amis était sur le Campania ! Il a vu le chien là-bas, avoua le préfet de Violet Wolf. Clayton était curieux et a fait des recherches après. »

C'était un mensonge plausible non ?

« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer petit frère, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Cheslock, mais c'est juste que… »

Il soupira.

« Le Chien de Garde est un noble, certes, mais il n'est pas comme nous. Pas vraiment. C'est un homme… »

Il se reprit.

« C'est un enfant extrêmement dangereux. Il appartient à notre monde, bien sûr, mais il appartient aussi à celui-là. Il est dangereux, petit frère, extrêmement dangereux.

-Il parait qu'il porte malheur, murmura alors quelqu'un, que toute la famille a été maudite le jour où ils ont pris les rênes des bas-fonds.

-Sottise, répliqua Wendell.

-Du calme, messieurs. » intervint le frère de Cheslock.

Il s'adressa ensuite à son petit frère.

« Le Chien de Garde est un individu dangereux. On ne doit pas parler de ce qu'il fait pour le Royaume. Tu comprends. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cheslock entendait ce discours. Midford avait tenu le même et au plus profond de lui, le préfet de Viol Wolf commençait à comprendre qu'il ne devait pas prendre ses mises en garde à la légère. Il était présent au thé de minuit. Il avait vu le Chien agir et aujourd'hui, il l'avait vu à nouveau, au milieu des criminels dont il avait la garde, dans ce monde que les nobles ne pouvaient visiter que pendant un moment.

Maintenant, il pouvait concilier ensemble l'élève et le Comte. Si l'élève n'était qu'un masque, tout devenait clair. Une certaine tristesse envahit alors Cheslock. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à Ciel mais Clayton et Harcourt l'appréciaient tout particulièrement. Il était triste pour les deux autres préfets. Si l'élève n'avait été qu'une façade, qu'un jeu pour le Comte Phantomhive, qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins… Il avait pensé leur parler de cette rencontre à son retour au Weston College mais il était revenu sur cette décision maintenant. Non, il ne pouvait leur parler de cette rencontre. Pas à Harcourt. Pas à Clayton. A Midford peut-être ? Le Comte Phantomhive était son cousin après tout. Non. Réflexion faite. Il n'en parlerait pas non plus à Midford. Il n'en parlerait à personne. On ne devait pas parler de ce que faisait le Chien de Garde. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on n'avait cessé de lui répéter ?

**Author's Note:**

> ça traine depuis longtemps sur mon ordi. Voilà. C'est publié.


End file.
